


He loves her- KillerVibe

by fangirlingallthetime



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, KillerVibe - Freeform, Sad, snowramon, snowvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingallthetime/pseuds/fangirlingallthetime
Summary: “What if she hurting, Barry, or Joe, or you? And I have to save you and I can’t control my powers and I end up killing her? She’s my bestfriend, and I’d rather it be me than her.”





	He loves her- KillerVibe

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at this lol but I hope you enjoy :)

“What if she’s hurting Barry, or Joe, or you? And I have to save you and I can’t control my powers and I end up killing her? She’s my best friend, and I’d rather it be me than her.”

Cisco meant these words more than anything he’d ever said in his entire life. He would give anything to protect Caitlin, even his life. He didn’t want to admit it but the reason why is because he loves her, he’s loved her for a long time but he’s hidden those feelings from everyone including himself. 

That night Cisco went home, and when he opened his apartment door there was a picture on the front table, it had been there since Christmas, of him and Caitlin. Caitlin was wearing a green dress, Cisco remembered how breathtaking she looked, and her head was leaning towards his. He picked up the picture frame and started crying. Crying because he didn’t know if he would ever see her again, crying because he never got to say goodbye, crying because the last time he saw her she was dying, crying because he watched her die, crying because he loves her more than anything. Cisco sat on the couch and sobbed for an hour until he fell asleep, clutching the frame tightly in his arms.

~~~~  
“Cisco! I’m over here!” Caitlin cried out. “Caitlin? I can’t see you!” Everything was white all around he couldn’t see anything but then Cisco turned around and there she was, wearing the clothes that was on her when she had died. “Caitlin!” He tried running towards her but he felt like the distance between them was getting farther and farther. “Cisco hurry!” He felt like he’d been running an hour but he finally made it. Caitlin hugged him tightly and they fell to ground, embracing each other like their lives depended on it. “I love you Cisco.” “I love you too, Caitlin, with all my heart.” He wrapped his arms around her again. “Just kidding.” Killer Frost said. Cisco looked at Caitlin but she wasn’t there anymore it was Killer Frost, and he couldn’t help but think she was beautiful too. “Give me back Caitlin.” “No she’s gone for good.” “No no no give her back!” “No!” Killer Frost iced Cisco’s whole body so he couldn’t move as she walked away.” “Caitlin! No! Caitlin I love you!”  
~~~~

“Caitlin!” Cisco woke up in a cold sweat. It was all a dream. “I love her?” he questioned. Cisco sighed loudly “That literally explaines everything.” He had finally realized his feelings for Caitlin. He stood up from the couch and put the picture back were it belonged. Cisco walked down the hall to his room and sat down at his computer desk.” He turned it on a stared at the picture that Barry took of team flash with his super speed for a few seconds before he began typing his password. 

He went to the camera roll where he stored everything from his phone’s camera roll. He had a folder of pictures and videos of Caitlin named ‘bestie’, Caitlin named it herself, and he started going through it. 

~~~~~  
“Hey guys,” Cisco said to the imaginary audience, “this girl right here,” he pointed the camera at Caitlin and she rolled her eyes, smiling. “don’t got a life.” He nodded “Cisco we do the same thing every day, shut up.” “Girl I do other things.” “Oh yeah? Like what?” “I watch movies....” “Oh wow what a life!” Caitlin teased “I know right!” He exclaimed. “Anyways you all,” he pointed at the camera “the point of this was to tell you that she don’t got a life but then she made me realized that I don’t got one either so bye!” Cisco waved goodbye at the camera as Caitlin stuck her tongue out at him.  
~~~~~

Cisco did this for months, reminiscing about all the pictures and videos and memories he had of her. He’d rather do that than sleep because every time he slept he had nightmares of her dying or killer frost taking over and leaving. Although Cisco’s had less of those nightmares ever since Killer Frost turned sides, but he’d rather not have those horrible dreams. 

6 months later he finally had the courage to see her in person, I don’t say check up because he always would vibe her to make sure she was okay. He had convinced her to come back to help team flash, and he knew she going to stay. That night was the first night he had slept in peace in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself very sad writing this


End file.
